1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a buckling mechanism, and more particularly to a buckling mechanism used to firmly buckle an electronic device such as a wireless broadband access point device or a wireless broadband router with a bracket embedded in the ceiling or the wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in science and technology, computer and Internet have become indispensable everydayness to modern people. Moreover, in order to satisfy the increasing needs of speed transmission and high volume data flow in network transmission, broadband network is gaining greater and greater popularity in ordinary offices and households. Conventionally, the user couples a computer to a broadband access point device or a broadband router via a network line. When the number of computers connected to the broadband access point device or the broadband router is increased, the required network lines would be increased, twisted in a mess, and occupying a large space. In order to resolve the problems that would arise if the network lines are dispensed, a wireless broadband access point device or a wireless broadband router is provided according to the technology of wireless signal transmission. When using the wireless broadband access point device, the user has to perform identification on the computer and the wireless broadband access point device to establish the connection in wireless signal communication. Once the connection is established, the user can get access to the Internet or network via the computer and the wireless broadband access point device. Generally speaking, the wireless broadband access point device can be mounted on or dismounted from a wall or a ceiling to provide wireless network connection to a number of computers from a high position. Apart from saving space, the transmission of wireless signals is also improved.
Besides, the wireless broadband access point device is fastened on the wall or the ceiling via a bracket. The bracket and the wireless broadband access point device or the wireless broadband router is buckled together via a hook and an aperture. Moreover, a spring piece is used to divide the bracket and the wireless broadband access point device apart, so that the hook and the aperture are buckled but not firmly connected together. If the wireless broadband access point device is hit by an unexpected external force, the wireless broadband access point device would compress the spring piece to move towards the bracket so that the hook and the aperture are disconnected and slide away from each other. For example, when the wireless broadband access point device is hit by the user during assembly or jolted during an earthquake, the wireless broadband access point device would be detached from the bracket and fall to the ground. Even worse than that, the wireless broadband access point device may hurt the user or a third party when falling down to the ground.